sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Deus Otiosus
Deus Otiosus http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Ο όρος deus otiosus (Ανενεργός θεός) χρησιμοποιείται κυρίως στην Θεολογία και στη Θρησκειολογία και σημαίνει τον θεό που έχει αποτραβηχθεί από τον Κόσμο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " Deus Otiosus" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενικά , συνήθης συμβολισμός ή καταφύγιο του deus otiosus]] Ο όρος περιγράφει έναν τύπο θεότητας που συναντάται από την Αρχαιότητα μέχρι την Σύγχρονη Εποχή σε πολλές θρησκείες. Ο deus otiosus έχει δημιουργήσει τον Κόσμο, αλλά μετά τη Κοσμική Δημιουργία έχει αποτραβηχθεί, συνήθως γιατί έχει κουραστεί, οργιστεί ή απογοητευτεί από τους ανθρώπους, παραχωρώντας τη θέση του είτε σε νεώτερους θεούς είτε σε πνεύματα που μεσολαβούν μεταξύ αυτού και των ανθρώπων. Η αντίληψη του deus otiosus είναι κοινή σε πολλές θρησκείες, διαφορετικές μεταξύ τους και σε όλα τα μέρη της Γης. Ο όρος πιθανόν προέρχεται από τον Αρχιεπίσκοπο της Upsala Nathan SöderblomFikentscher, Deus otiosus-Deus activus, 73, με παραπομπή στο έργο του Söderblom, Das Werden des Gottesglaubens, Leipzig 1916. Στη σημερινή εποχή επιβιώνει κυρίως σε θρησκείες ιθαγενών πληθυσμών της Αμερικής, της Αφρικής, της Αυστραλίας και των νησιών του Ειρηνικού. Ο deus otiosus είναι μέρος του κοσμολογικού μύθου των θρησκειών αυτών. Έχει δημιουργήσει τον Κόσμο και πολλές φορές έχει διδάξει στους ανθρώπους το πύρ ή την καλλιέργεια της γης''Fikentscher'', Deus otiosus-Deus activus, 70. Κατόπιν όμως για κάποιο λόγο αποσύρεται, αφήνοντας τον κόσμο στην τύχη του και στις αντικρουόμενες δυνάμεις που υπάρχουν σε αυτόν''Fikentscher'', Deus otiosus-Deus activus, 78. Συνήθως, αλλά όχι πάντα, συνδέεται με τον ουρανό: είτε ο ίδιος ο ουρανός είναι deus otiosus είτε ο θεός έχει αποσυρθεί στον ουρανό''Eliade'', The Sacred and the Profane, 121 κ.εξ.. Πολλοί κοσμολογικοί μύθοι της Αφρικής αφηγούνται ότι ο Ουρανός ήταν στην αρχή απλωμένος πάνω στη Γη, αλλά τον ενόχλησαν οι ανθρώπινες δραστηριότητες και αποτραβήχθηκε. Κατά άλλες εκδοχές λαών της Αφρικής ο θεός ζούσε μαζί με τους ανθρώπους στη Γη ή οι άνθρωποι μαζί με τον θεό στον ουρανό αλλά για διάφορους λόγους η συμβίωση διαταράχτηκε και ο θεός αποσύρθηκε (στον Ουρανό, στη Γη ή σε μια ορεοκορυφή.)Eliade/Sullivan. Για τους Selk’nam, φυλή στη Γη Πυρός, ο δημιουργός θεός Temáukel δημιούργησε μυθικούς προγόνους, οι οποίοι ανέλαβαν να ολοκληρώσουν τη δημιουργία του κόσμου. Όταν ο κόσμος ολοκληρώθηκε, ο Temáukel αποσύρθηκε πέρα από υους Αστέρες. Δεν ενδιαφέρεται για τα ανθρώπινα δρώμενα και αντίστοιχα οι άνθρωποι δεν τον λατρεύουν και δεν του απευθύνουν προσευχές, παρά μόνο σε περιπτώσεις μεγάλων ασθενειών ή κακοκαιρίας''Eliade/Sullivan''. Ινδιάνοι Αμερκής Υπάρχουν όμως και περιπτώσεις που o deus otiosus δεν συνδέεται με τον ουρανό. Κατά τους Ινδιάνους Tohono O’odham ο κόσμος, οι άνθρωποι και τα ζώα δημιουργήθηκαν από τον Elder Brother. Στη συνέχεια όμως ο Elder Brother δεν μπορούσε ή δεν ήθελε να αμυνθεί προ των ισχυρότερων εχθρών του και έσκαψε έναν λαβύρινθο κάτω από το έδαφος, όπου και κρύφτηκε''Fikentscher'', Deus otiosus-Deus activus, 75. Κογκό Για τους Mbuti στο Κονγκό, deus otiosus είναι το δάσος, το οποίο είναι πηγή ζωής. Είναι ανενεργό, αλλά αποτελεί σημείο αναφοράς και κριτικής στην καθημερινή ζωή''Fikentscher'', Modes of Thought, 221. Κοινό χαρακτηριστικό είναι ότι ο deus otiosus δε λατρεύεται. Μπορεί να του απευθύνουν οι άνθρωποι θυσίες και προσευχές, αλλά σε έκτακτες περιπτώσεις, ενώ δεν υπάρχουν σταθερές εορτές προς τιμήν του''Eliade'', The Sacred and the Profane, 125: "the celestial supreme being appears to have lost religious currency". Οι μύθοι γι’αυτόν είναι σύντομοι σε σχέση με τις αφηγήσεις για τα κατορθώματα ηρώων ή άλλων θεών και σε αυτούς τους μύθους περιγράφεται η απόσυρση ή αντικατάστασή του. Η απόσυρση συνήθως γίνεται είτε με οικεία βούληση είτε όταν ένας νεώτερος θεός του αρπάξει την παντοδυναμία. Περιβεβλημένος με ασάφεια και αδρότητα και αποτελώντας το ανώτατο ον, ο deus otiosus ορίζει τα άκρα όρια του όντος και της θρησκευτικής φαντασίας. Πέρα από αυτόν δεν υπάρχει τίποτα. Συμβολίζει την πρωταρχική εποχή (primordiality), την εποχή πριν και πέρα από τον χρόνο. Στις θρησκείες όπου ο deus otiosus αποσύρθηκε στον ουρανό, ο ουρανός συμβολίζει την απόσταση και τη διαφορά''Eliade/Sullivan''. Κάποιοι dei otiosi θα επιστρέψουν στο τέλος του Χρόνου, όταν όλα τελειώσουν. Μπορεί με το πέρασμα του χρόνου ο αποσυρμένος θεός να λησμονηθεί και να σβησθεί από το πάνθεον της φυλής. Τέτοια περίπτωση είναι ο *Dyeus, ο ινδοευρωπαϊκός θεός του ουρανού, ο οποίος αργότερα σταμάτησε να λατρεύεται. Δεν υπάρχουν ύμνοι και μύθοι που να τον αναφέρουν. Παρ’ όλα αυτά υπάρχουν αναφορές στην Αταρβαβέδα (μια από τις τέσσερις Βέδες), όπως "ο ουρανός γνωρίζει τα πάντα" (1.32.4) ή "ο ουρανός πατέρας" (6.4.3) που υπενθυμίζουν την αρχετυπική εικόνα, ενώ αποτελεί το πρότυπο για τον ινδουιστικό θεό Dyaus Pitar, τον αρχαίο ελληνικό Δία και τον ρωμαϊκό Jupiter Eliade/Sullivan. Σουμεριακή Θρησκεία Στη Σουμεριακή Θρησκεία οι Ένλιλος (Enlil) και Έγκις (Enki) αντικαθιστούν τον deus otiosus Άνο (Anu)Eliade, A History of religious Ideas, Vol. 1, 57· Fikentscher, Deus otiosus-Deus activus, 75. Ολυμπιακή Θρησκεία Στην Ολυμπιακή Θρησκεία οι παλαιότεροι θεοί Ουρανός και Γαία παραχώρησαν τη θέση τους στον Δία και στην Ήρα. Ινδουισμός Στον Ινδουισμό υπάρχουν μεσαιωνικές παραδόσεις κατά τις οποίες ο Ίντρα είναι αποτραβηγμένος και ενεργοί είναι ο Σίβα και ο Βισνού. Αιτιολογική Μελέτη Ο Ρουμάνος θρησκειολόγος και συγγραφέας Mircea Eliade συνδέει την απόσυρση του deus otiosus και ειδικά των ουράνιων θεοτήτων με τη στροφή των ανθρώπων στη γεωργία. Ασχολούμενοι οι άνθρωποι με την καλλιέργεια της γης έδωσαν περισσότερη σημασία σε αξίες όπως η γονιμότητα και οι σχετικές θεότητες της μητέρας γης ήρθαν στο προσκήνιο, ενώ άρχισαν να αναζητούν και να βλέπουν το θείο (hierophany κατά EliadeEliade, The Sacred and the Profane, 11: "To designate the art of manifestation of the sacred we have proposed the term hierophany. It is a fitting term, because it does not imply anything further; only that something sacred shows itself to us")σε πιο απτές και συγκεκριμένες εκφάνσεις της ζωής (γονιμότητα, σεξουαλικότητα). Σε περιόδους μεγάλης κρίσης όμως οι νέοι θεοί δε φαίνονται ικανοί να αποτρέψουν το κακό και οι άνθρωποι στρέφονται πάλι στο υπέρτατο ον''Eliade'', The Sacred and the Profane, 125-126. Κατά τον Eliade οι Εβραίοι αντίστοιχα σε περιόδους αφθονίας λάτρευαν τον Βήλος (Baal), την Αστάρτη και άλλους θεούς των γειτονικών λαών. Σε κρίσιμες όμως περιόδους επέστρεφαν στον Γιαχβέ, τον Θεό της Βίβλου και δημιουργό του Κόσμου''Eliade'' The Sacred and the Profane, 126 κ.εξ.. Παραπομπές Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Θεός *Θρησκεία Βιβλιογραφία *''Eliade, Mircea / Sullivan, Lawrence E.: λήμμα Deus Otiosus στην Encyclopedia of Religion (''Mircea Eliade Editor in chief), Vol. 4, 1st Ed., Macmillan, New York 1987 ISBN 0029097304 *''Eliade, Mircea'': The Sacred and the Profane, Harcourt, New York 1959 ISBN 015679201X *''Eliade, Mircea'': A History of religious Ideas, Vol. 1: From the Stone Age to the Eleusinian Mysteries, University of Chicago Press, Chicago 1978 ISBN 0226204014 *''Fikentscher, Wolfgang'': Deus otiosus-Deus activus, Religionsanthropologische Überlegungen zum Thema Gott und Zeit, στο Gruber, Hans-Günter / Hintersberger, Benedikta (Hrsg.): Das Wagnis der Freiheit, Festschrift Johannes Gründel, Echter, Würzburg 1999, σσ. 69-87 ISBN 3429021162 *''Fikentscher, Wolfgang'': Modes of Thought, 2nd Ed., Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 2004 ISBN 3161463390 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[http://www.bytrent.demon.co.uk/eliadesp03.html Περίληψη του 3ου κεφαλαίου του Eliade, Mircea, The Sacred and the Profane, 1957 (αγγλ.)] *[ ] Category: Θεολογία Category: Θεοί Γης